


The Price of Debt

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Muffet, F/M, Underfell-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Papyrus should never trust Sans to run an errand, it always has terrible consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumbly!
> 
> darkcrystaldemon: Awesome Muffet, no preference on AU or sex partner.

Muffet tapped her pen against the wooden desk, a frown poised on her thin lips, and all six of her eyes narrowed. The paper in front of her had six x's, all marked in red with a date next to them. She glanced up at the scowling skeleton in front of her, before glancing back down at the paper. 

"I'm sorry, Papy dear," She ignored the growl at his nickname. "But it says here that you haven't payed your debt. In fact, it seems your three months behind."She glanced up to the skeleton, head tilted and all six arms crossed. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I swear I sent Sans down here three weeks ago with the sum." He gestured to the ledger on her crowded desk. "Check again, I've busted you twice last month for making false claims against your clients."  

"Indeed you did." Muffet said. "However, a stint in the castle dungeon worked wonders on that small problem. I'm now a law abiding citizen of the Underground." Papyrus scoffed, but didn't object to her claim. "So then, where is my money?"

"..."

The spider monster sighed and pushed herself out of her chair. "Honestly, I expect different people to not make their payments. General Undyne, the majority of the rabble in Snowdin, your brother..." She stopped in front of the skeleton, a pair of hands on her hips, and the other four crossed. "But you, Captain Papyrus? I expected you to at least have the decency to pay on time."

 "I apologize." The words were said in a sarcastic manner. "I shall personally deliver the debt on Monday-"

"With a 25% increase on interest."

The pseudo patient look died on Papyrus's skull, just to be replaced with raw anger. "THAT IS FAR FROM FAIR! CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES, EVEN PAYING YOU IS ASKING TOO MUCH!"

"And not feeding you to my dear friends is asking 'too much'." She snapped her fingers, and a string of spider silk shot from under her skirt. A bone appeared out of the ground, but another tangle of webs wrenched it from the air, tossing it to the other side of the room. The other web wrapped around his neck, and forced him to collide with the wooden floor. "Now now, Papy. I know someone taught you to never say no to a lady."

"UNHAND ME, THIS MOMENT OR-"

"What? If you struggle too much, your skull will no longer be attached to your body." A few more webs looped around his arms, binding them behind his back. She then sent more threads to connect to the ceiling, successfully hauling the skeleton up. He opened his mouth to protest, but a wad of webbing sealed his mouth shut. "Now don't argue Papy, this will only take a moment."

She waltzed back to her desk, and opened up a drawer. While she searched through it, webbing shot out and created a proper spider web. The pattern was simple, but neat and sturdy. Plenty of practice had taught her how to support bigger creatures than herself on her webs. She hummed when she found a small flask of orange liquid, and skipped back to her victim. 

He was completely supported on her spider web, and had his legs spread. He was at the perfect height to torture, but bound tight enough that he couldn't get loose. She leaned forward, tilting her head this way and that as she looked over her handiwork. One of her hands reached out and trailed down his face, the warm bone heating up her cold fingers. Her eyes narrowed, before a laugh escaped her lips. "Papy, are you blushing?"

 He shook his head wildly, but that only earned him a mischievous grin. "Oh, really?"

She trailed her hand down to his exposed spine, and wrapped her delicate fingers around the sturdy bone. He hissed and tried to twist away, but only managed to square his shoulders. A bright orange blush stained his cheeks bones, making a grin curl over her lips. "Awe, how cute~! Papy likes to be dominated. Unfortunately for you, I don't like having sex with others. Too needy, and opportunistic."

She used her free hands to unite the bow on the back of her dress, and unbutton the small silver buttons on the front of it. "I'll give you what you want, but I'll be the only one to enjoy it." Her dress slid to the floor, revealing her violet skin to him. She didn't wear any under clothes, only black stockings and her red Mary Jane's.

Ever so carefully she claimed onto the web and straddled his waist. Her small chest pressed against his armor, and four hands caressed his exposed bones. The other two fumbled with his belt, until it was detached with a low click. She flung it across the room, and went to work prying open his pants. When she only found bone, she pouted. "Come on Papy, I've fucked your brother enough to know you can make a cock." She pressed to fingers to his coccyx and rubbed. "Make me something to play with, dear~"

 He grunted and slowly magic sparked as an orange dick grew out of his pelvis. It was a decent length, though not nearly as girthy as Sans's. She hummed and lifted herself up, gliding her pussy on the length of his cock. Two hands reached up and began to claw at her breasts. Her slow rutting made her wet in a short amount of time. It had been awhile since she had sex with something that wasn't plastic. She was ashamed to admit it, but this excited her.

She released her breasts and sat up properly. Webbing shot out of her back and attached to the webs besides her. She carefully guided the other end to loop around her erect nipples, forming make shift nipple clamps.

She laughed at Papyrus's wide eyes expression. "I happen to like it rough. Pain is exciting." She forced herself into his cock, and arched her back. He was longer than what she wants used to, but he felt good none the less. "And pleasurable."

She began to ride him hard and fast, cramming him as deep into her cunt a possible, before lifting herself up again. Every time she rose up, the webs pulled on her nipples making them sting until she was seated back on his dick. It all felt so good, just the right amount if pain and pleasure. She looked down at her toy and smirked. The skeleton's sockets were shut, and his spine was as straight as a pole. If it wasn't for the attempts at putting his hips were doing, she would have thought he hated. 

She slipped a finger down to her clit and furiously rubbed. "Oh, fuck!"

She slammed her hips down on his cock, and arched her back. Her walls clenched around Papyrus's dick, and violet magic used down it and into his pants. The spider monster stared down at the blushing monster, a copy smile on her lips. "That was very nice, Papy. Now, why don't we talk about your debt."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Papyrus, he didn't get a chance to cum. XD I loved writing Muffet, she's so awesome, and would make for an awesome and bitchy Dom. I'm probably gonna write more one-shots staring her. 
> 
> You know what isn't bitchy? My tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
